Des murmures dans le noir
by vegap1k
Summary: Qu'son âme avait pas crépité comme ça d'puis bien des hivers, qu'elle lui avait dit, Zen'tabra. Alors il se souvenait vaguement de lui avoir embrassé le front. C'était p't'être pas un si mauvais choix. Parce que ces yeux-là, dans cette foutue caverne, il avait jamais vraiment réussi à les oublier.


**Disclaimer :** Blizzard Entertainment, aka "T'as plus d'vie, mec !"

**Notes :** BOUM ! Parce que Shadows of the Horde c'est d'la bombe (joke inside). Les révolutionnaires, c'est un peu mon dada. V'là une histoire d'_electric eyes_ 'cause David Bowie, Moonage Daydream, tout ça. Et parce que j'aime le sang, la mort, les os qui cassent sec, aussi.  
Pour que ceux qui sont un peu limite niveau lore puissent s'y retrouver quand même, j'vous fais la chronologie : Une dague dans la nuit - idem - pré-Draenor - Siège d'Orgrimmar - post-SoO - post Draenor et Dans les ombres liés. Pour tous ceux qui ne jouent pas, ça fait : Passé très lointain - idem - passé proche - passé lointain - passé - présent, post Dans les ombres liés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait accouru, s'agenouillant violemment contre son flanc, et avait ôté son casque en tout hâte. Des cascades de cheveux d'argent s'emmêlèrent sur son front et ses joues. Du sang encore chaud tâchait sa robe. Bientôt, le tissu émeraude s'empourpra davantage.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Un miroitement de lumière pure dans les ténèbres, feu-follets dansant, éperdus, sur un air silencieux, une caresse du vent froid ; et quelque chose de plus terriblement glorieux, l'héritage de la guerre… L'ivresse du combat.

Le calme amalgamé à la tempête…  
Mais l'âme rongée par une tristesse _infinie_.

Et tandis que par le sang Vol'jin scellait son destin à celui de cette femme, quelque chose remua, au fond de son âme bouillonnante, silencieusement, et irréversiblement.

* * *

« M'oublie pas. »

* * *

Ce jour-là, sa chevelure tressée reposait sur son épaule, et une délicate fragrance d'amande avait remplacée l'hémoglobine séchée de ses souvenirs. Ses prunelles électriques demeuraient inchangées. Seul, peut-être, un éclat de timidité altière transparaissait, au fond de l'œil sans pupille.

_Mais la tristesse, elle était plus là.  
_

Il se remémora qu'à la lumière des braseros d'intérieur, ses joues étaient comme des petites pêches.  
Et durant une seconde, un millénaire, le troll avait entendu les battements de leurs cœurs, asynchrones et saccadés, résonner contre son crâne.

Les mots étaient mort-nés dans sa bouche.

* * *

Il s'était mordu la langue. Le gout du sang raviva un peu sa foi.

Le vieux cœur de Durotar avait soudain grondé tel l'orage, et dans les cris et le vent, le chasseur des ombres perçut la hardiesse brûlante et glaciale de ce regard qui faisait frémir sa peau ; les enfants rebelles de la Horde combattirent par-devant les portes closes de leur foyer, au nom de la liberté.

_Elle_ n'avait pas oublié.

* * *

« J'étais… bouleversée. Te laisser dans ton sang, au fond de cette caverne, m'a demandé plus que je ne saurais dire. Je n'ai… pas de famille. La Horde, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et elle se déchirait… Sans toi, sans tes lettres, je n'aurai pas tenu. Sans toi… Il n'y aurait peut-être plus de Horde. Tu as sauvé mon foyer. _Notre_ foyer. Quoique tu me demandes, je l'accomplirai, Vol'jin. »

* * *

« T'aimes la pluie, général ? »

Elle pivota doucement.

« Oui. On peut dire ça, chef. »

Les cheveux tout collés à la figure, son maigre sourire ruisselait d'eau et de sang. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice un peu chagrin.  
Vol'jin grimaça méchamment.

« Ta plaie s'est toujours pas r'fermée, hein ? Elle est vilaine. »

Il effleura le cratère sur sa tempe du bout des doigts, et la magie picota.  
Elle reculait.

« Non, je t'en prie. J'aime me souvenir des erreurs qui fauchent les miens. »

Ça sentait le bois mouillé.

« Dis pas d'bêtises. Des nôtres, t'en as sauvé plus que moi. »

Du blanc et du noir dégoulinait dans sa barbe, parce que ses peintures de guerre s'effaçaient. La lumière vespérale, à travers la brume, rendait le troll horrible.

« 'Y a plus personne qu'est immortel. La chose qui importe, c'est d'jamais abandonner sa famille. »

Sa voix abîmée, comme une myriade de vagues qui cogne l'escarpement, faisait écho dans sa chair et son cœur. Les froides ténèbres de ce soir lui vrillaient les os, mais l'elfe était loin, loin dans ces yeux emplis de givre léché par les flammes, de l'incandescence indécente d'un brasier d'étoiles qui constellait joliment dans son âme.

La pluie crépitait sur les toits silencieux d'Orgrimmar.

« Tu comptes pas rester d'hors toute la nuit, si ? Alors viens par là. »

Elle serra très fort la main que Vol'jin lui tendait.


End file.
